Racers Paradise
by mangaka12
Summary: "That's my muh'fuckin words too,Just let me muh'fuckin love you.."
1. Chapter 1

S S Shinobi (Raven)Sasuke-Black 2006 pontiac G6 lambo doors

(Cherry)Sakura-Cherry red 2000 Nissan skyline GT-r

(beast)Naruto-Red and black mitsubishi lancer Evolution IX

(Ink)Sai-Dark puple Subaru Impreza WRX

Shikamaru-Mechanic

Sand dozen (Monster)Gaara-Blood red 2010Porsche Panamera

(puppet master)Kankurou-Grey Edo porsche 997 Turbo Shark

Temari-Gold Hamann Porsche 996 Turbo

Akatsuki(All motorcyles

Hidan-Black kawasaki

Itachi-All red yahama

(Shark)Kisame-Blue Yahama

(Pein)Nagato-Red and black Kawasaki

Zetsu-Mechanic

Deidara-Yelow Honda

Sasori-brown Yahama

Tobi-Orange Honda

Team hawk Juugo-White Isuzu Axiom XSR Concept

Suigetsu-Sky blue Nissan GT-R

Karin-White and Red Infiniti G37 Coupe

Free racers (No teams)

(Dragon)Ryujin-Blue and black Suzuki(Motorcyle)

Kiba-Dark Red Subaru Legacy Sedan

Neji-Dark brown Lexus IS430 Project

Anyone not on here dose not race but there are more people in the story.


	2. Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura P.O.V I walked into the club I saw Sasuke sitting by the bar.I walked over to him and said."Did you win the race""No I came in second Why didn't you show up"Sasuke said,"I had to work with tsunade tonight"I said,Sasuke always wants me to be there when he races he says I'm his good luck charm."I won't miss another race okay Sasuke"I said."So who did you loose to"I said."I don't want to talk about it"Sasuke said.

"Hey Sakura when did you get here"Naruto said."Just now and call me by my nick name"I said."Why,we been friends for like for ever"Naruto said.I gave Naruto a mean look."OK then Cherry"Naruto said."Hey Kakashi give me another drink"Naruto said."Don't drink so much dobe"Sasuke said ."Sasuke is right the streets are hotter than they use to be now cops be every where"I said.

"Yeah yeah I get it"Naruto said."I got to go to the restroom I'll be right back"Sasuke said,A guy came and sat by me at the bar he was getting a drink,he had short black hair,Dark blue eyes,Black pants,Black tank on and a dragon tattoo going up his neck."Naruto leave"I said."What"Narutosaid "I said go some where"I said,Naruto ran off."You did that so you could talk to me right"The guy said."Yeah"I said,The guy laughed."My name is Ryujin but call me Dragon"He said then grinned.

"My name is Sakura but call me cherry"I said."That's cute"Ryujin said."You want a drink I'll pay for it"He said."No"A angry voice said,it was Sasuke's voice.I could tell he was right behind me."So do you want to keep flirting with my girlfriend and get a broken nose or get the fuck out"Sasuke said."Sasuke there is no need to fight him"I said,Sauke gets jealous easy and likes to pick a fight."You really think you are a big badass you know what you're all talk"Dragon said.

"If you guys start to fight I'm kickin both your asses"I said."You really got a mouth"Dragon said and his cell phone answered it and said. "Hello".And BANG Sasuke hit Dragon in the nose.I laughed my ass off but it was a cheap shot"Sasuke you punk that was a cheap shot"  
I said."A hit is a hit"Sasuke said.

Dragon got up."You ok"I said."Yeah"He said and punched Sasuke in the face it's so funny seeing guys fight for a dumb reason."Ok Dragon got his hit back now stop fighting"I said then I pulled Dragon to the back and went into the guys restroom."This is the guys restroom why are you in here with me"Dragon said."It dosen't matter it's just your nose is bleeding"I said and grabbed a piece of tolet paper and wiped his nose."Hold your head up"I said.

"Your boyfriend is really an ass ya know"Dragon said."Hmm I guess your right but someone got to put up with it"I said joking around."Hmm yeah,  
I got to get going"Dragon said."Before you go can I ask you a question"I said."What is it"Dragon asked."Do you street race"I said."Yeah why"  
Dragon asked."Hey I guess I'll see you on the streets"I said,Dragon smirked then walked out.

I walked back to the bar."Sasuke don't act like that again"I said,"whatever you know I don't like when you play around with guys like that"Sasuke said,"Yeah I get it Sasuke but me and don't act like a couple we really don't kiss and all that other stuff"I said."You should've just said something in the begining"Sasuke said.

"I'll call you later I got to go home and get some sleep"I said,Sauke kissed me in the lips and said"alright",I walked out the club and got in my car,I started speeding down the street.I got home in like 30 minutes,I pulled into the drive way,I walked into the house ino was watch tv."Why are you still up"I said,We lived together cause I wanted to pay half the rent Ino is rich she models in those car magazines so thats one of the reasons to.

"I'm watching a movie duh forehead"Ino said,"Did you get anybody to fix the washer"I asked,"Yeah he is suppose to be coming tomorrow"Ino said,"Me and you can flirt with him and maybe we can get it done for free"She said,"Yeah yeah I'm going to bed"I said.

* * *

Me:Hey tell me what you think about it so far and more characters will show up later REVEIW peace out

* * *


	3. The washer man lol

Normal P.O.V Sakura was sleeping in her bed,Ino walked into Sakura's room,Sakura was mumbling in her sleep."Hmm Dragon and Sasuke thank you for uh hmm"Sakura said."Dragon what Thank you for what"Ino said.'Did she with have sex two guys a threesome(That was the dream) maybe thats why she got home late'Ino thought then she jumped on Sakura."HEY FOREHEAD WAKE UP"Ino yelled.

Sakura jumped up,"WHAT A FIRE"Sakura yelled,"No I get lonely in the morning"Ino said,Sakura made a dumdfounded face."Grr what the fuck Ino"Sakura said then got up and walked into her bathroom,Ino followed her."Hey Sakura you know you were talking in your sleep"Ino said."No and why were you listening"Sakura said.

"I don't know but you said thank you Dragon and Sasuke for and then you mumbled"Ino said,Sakura blushed.'I'm lucky she didn't hear the whole dream'Sakura thought,"What were you dreaming"Ino asked."Nothing don't ask anymore"Sakura said."I bet it was something nasty "Ino said."It was nothing ok"Sakura said,"I bet you will tell me later"Ino said and left.

Sakura started getting ready for the day,Then she went down stairs and made breakfast."Pancakes yay : )"Ino said."Stop acting stupid please"Sakura said."What ever"Ino said,DING DONG(Classic)"He is here"She said."So early in the morning"Sakura said,Ino ran to the the door"Hello"Ino said."Hi,I'm Ryujin and I'm here to fixed the washer"Ryujin said(Whoa yo LOL) and walked in.

"Follow me it's back by the kicthen"Ino said,They walked into the kicthen,Sakura spit out her orange juice."Dragon I mean Ryujin"She said."So your Dragon that's why Sakura was dreaming about you"Ino said while she was checking Ryujin out."Dreaming bout me"Ryujin said,"Shut up Ino"Sakura said."Um just forget about what she said and fix the washer"She said."Eh don't be so pushy"Ryujin said.

He went into the wash room."So were do you know him from"Ino asked."Shut up"Sakura said and went into the washroom and close the door.,Ino put her ear to the door."You told me you street race"Sakura said."I do but not that much ok this is my day job"Ryujin said."Ok but whats your problem"Sakura asked."When I see you I think about last night I hate Sasuke"Ryujin said,Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Last night'Ino thought."Get over it, you got your hit back"Sakura said."Easy fo you to say"Ryujin said."That will be 360 dollars"He said."What"Sakura said."Just pay me I fixed it"Ryujin said."Show me"Sakura said,Ino walked in "is it done yet"She asked,she acted like she wasn't listening to Sakura behind the door.

"Well he is going to show us"Sakura said,Ryujin took off his shirt and threw in the washer and it started,Sakura and Ino stared at his body they saw his full tattoo'hot'Ino thought."Is it me or do you see that too"Ino said."Ryujin you didn't need to do that"Sakura said."Whatever,do you have any snacks"Ryujin said."Not for you"Sakura said.

"Yes we do what do want"Ino said sucking up,Ryujin smiled at Sakura."Um you got any cherries"Ryujin asked."Ha Ha very funny"Sakura said."Yes"Ino walked into the kicthen,Ryujin sat at the table."Your doing this to bug me right"Sakura said."Maybe maybe not"Ryujin said."I thought you liked me last night"He said."Yeah whatever"Sakura said.

The doorbell rang,Sakura ran to the door and open it."Hel- Sasuke"Sakura said.(Whoa)"Yeah I'm just here to drop something off"Sasuke said."What is it"Sakura asked."Here"Sasuke said and gave Sakura a diamond neckless with the Uchiha symbol on it."Aw "Sakura said."I got to go I'll see ya later"Sasuke said,kiss Sakura in the lips and walked out.

Sakura fast walked into the kicthen."Get your feet off the table"Sakura said and got Ryujin's shirt out of the washer."Here now leave"She said."What"Ryujin said."Now"Sakura said."Ok"Ryujin said and ran out.'I forgot it's still wet damn'Ryujin thought."Why you run him out"Ino said."Well cause I can"Sakura said and ran up stairs

Sakura laid on her bed.'Sasuke starts to act nice I feel guilty that I flrted with Ryujin last night'Sakura thought,she rolled on her back.'Oh well'.Sakura's cell phone rang'WHAT NOW'.

"Yeah"Sakura said

"We put you up for a race tonight you good for it"Sai said.

Sakura smiled"yeah"Sakura said.

"Alright bye"Sai said.

'Well now I have something to look up to'Sakura thought.

* * *

Me:Well I now I write kind of short but this is my third story well real second,I'll try to write longer but next chap you'll see Sakura race REVEIW

* * *


	4. A race and a crashed party

Sasuke came over Sakura's house earlier."Sakura I think we should get going"Sasuke said coming out of the bathroom."Yeah I know"Sakura said and grabbed her bag,They walked out of Sakura's room,Sakura went to Ino's room."Ino I'm staying over Sasuke's tonight"Sakura said."Ok "Ino said."Are We taking your car or mine"Sasuke said

"Mine"Sakura said"alright"Sasuke said,They got into Sakura's car and drove to the race and a lot of people were there."That's the person you're suppose to race"Sai said,he pointed to a girl with long red hair,glasses,Mini skirt and a tank top,She was hanging around two guys."Not looking so classy"Sakura said."You want me to ride with you in the race"Sasuke asked.

"na you kind of make me nervous"Sakura said."Ok but only use nitrous when you need it"Sasuke said."I know"Sakura said and got in her car."Whoo go Sakura I mean cherry"Naruto cheered,Sakura shook her head."come on karin you can beat her"A guy yelled,Sakura rolled her eyes,"READY,SET,GO"The flag girl or whatever yelled and They zoomed of.

Karin was right be side her'damn she is fast'Sakura thought,Sakura drifted a the first turn "Whoa"She said and almost hit a sign."See ya bitch"Karin yelled out her window and she used her nitrous'Oh no she didn't'Sakura thought.'I can't use mine yet'She thought, then she step down real hard on the pedal,'105,106.107 come on'Sakura thought.

Sakura started to ketch up with karin,Karin looked in her mirror"What the hell she is speeding up"Karin said,Sakura was behind karin.'This might mess up my ride but it's worth it'Karin thought then stopped."Oh shit"Sakura said and swerved around Karins car.'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT'Sakura thought,'It didn't work'Karin thought and started speeding.

'She is not going to win'karin thought,She started hitting the back af Sakura's car trying to make her crash.'bitch bitch bitch what the hell'Sakura thought,Sakura could almost see the finish'here it goes'She thought and used her nitrous."Yes I'm going to win"Sakura said and made it to the finish,'I knew she was going to make it'Sasuke said.

Sakura got out of the car and hugged Sasuke."PARTY AT SASUKE'S HOUSE"She yelled."W-What"Sasuke said."Oh yeah"Nauruto said."C'mon Sasuke with got to get to your house before everybody dose"Sakura said and pulled Sasuke in her car and drove off."I want to go"Suigetsu said."Oh well were not"Karin said.

Sasuke and Sakura got to his house."Ok where are the drinks"Sakura said."Sakura why at my house"Sasuke said."Sasuke it won't do any harm and trust me when everyone leaves I will thank you for it"Sakura said."Thank me.....Oh I know what you saying"Sasuke said and smirked."It better be good"He said.

"I'm going to unlock the door so people can come in"Sakura said."Yeah go do that"Sasuke said,Like 5 minutes later alot of people showed up Naruto,Kiba,Sai,Shino,Lee,Neji,Gaara,Kankuro,Temari,Ten Ten and lots more,people had been calling other people to come over I mean alot of people.

"Naruto if you break anything I'm breaking you"Sasuke said."Yeah sure"Naruto said."Just relax Sasuke"Sakura said and gave Sasuke a drink,He took it and sat down."Why am I here"Shikamaru said."Cause you knew I was here"Temari said,Shikamaru sighed"Nope not the reason"He said."Whatever"Temari said.

"Lee stop drinking so much"Neji said."uh shut up"Lee said."What was that"Neji said."Neji just leave him be he will pass out sooner or later"Ten ten said."So you and Sasuke are still together"Kankuro asked."Yes How many times do I have to tell you"Sakura said."Well just give me a call when something happens alright"Kankuro said.

Sakura just walked away,She sat on Sasukes lap"Everything ok"She asked."Yeah I guess a party wasn't a bad idea"Sasuke said."Um ok how many drinks have you had "Sakura said,Sasuke stared at his bottle"Um I didn't count"He said."Don't do any stupid"Sakura said,got up and went to the bathroom.

She open the door and Kiba was in the bathroom with a girl making out."Oh my bad"Sakura said,backed up and closed the door"Weird"She went to the kicthen,Someone bursted through the front door"You little fuckers didn't invite us"Hidan said."What"Sasuke said and got up."He is right little brother"Itachi said.

Everybody gasped."Leave"Sasuke said."Everybody leave"Sasuke said."No wait Sasuke not everybody"Sakura said."YES EVERYBODY"Sasuke yelled,Everybody ran like bugs."Oh we didn't mean to crash your party"Itachi said in a playfully tone."Get out"Sasuke said."Ok but keep your friends away from our turf or they will reget it"Itachi said and left.

Sasuke slamed the door."I'm going to bed"Sakura said in a mad tone."Wait what about the thank you"Sasuke said Sakura shook her head and ran up stairs,Sasuke ran up stairs too,"Sakura"He said,Sakura ran into Sasukes room and closed the door.

"Sakura let me in"Sasuke said."No"She said."You always act like a ass you know that"She said."Sakura I'm sorry now let me in"Sasuke said."You don't mean it"Sakura said."Please let me in"Sasuke said,Sakura open the door"I never heard you use the word please"Sakura said,"Sasuke why did you tell everybody to leave"Sakura asked.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pocket"I guess I am kind of drunk"Sasuke said."What"Sakura said."So do you forgive me"Sasuke asked."I guess"Sakura said."Ok,Do you want to get in the jacuzzi"Sasuke said."I don't think I brought my swim suit"Sakura said."Hey don't worry about it"Sasuke said."We don't have to wear any"He added.

They went to the pool room,Sakura took off her clothes and got in and Sasuke did too."This is hot"Sakura said,"You still going to thank me"Sasuke said."Uh no"Sakura said."Hn"Sasuke said Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist,Sasuke kissed Sakura."but You can make up for what you did"Sakura said,Sasuke kep looking at Sakura's body,"Whats wrong Sasuke a little horny"Sakura said in a sexy tone.

Sasukes cell phone started to ring"H-Hold on a sec"He said and grabbed the phone out of his pants.

"Hello"Sasuke said.

"Naruto got shot"Sai said and a panic tone.

"WHAT HOW"Sasuke said

* * *

Me:OMG no not naruto find out what happens next chapter REVEIW.

* * *


	5. Drama Queen Sasuke

_

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura rushed into the hospital,"Where is he"Sasuke said to sai."They didn't tell me yet"Sai said."What do you mean yet"Sasuke said,"He is in the emergency room right now"Sai said."Well I called Hinata she's coming up here"Sakura said."Sai tell me all what happen"Sasuke said.

"The guy just shot Naruto I don't know why,we were in a gas station the guy just robbed it"Sai said."Naruto must've said somthing stupid"Sasuke said,Hinata came in the waiting room"Is Naruto ok"She asked."We don't know yet"Sakura said then she looked at Neji"Are you here for him too"She asked."No,Hinata just was too nervous to drive her self"Neji said.

A doctor came into the room"You can see him now"He said,They all rushed into the room."Naruto"Hinata said."Neji you came too??"Naruto said trying to sit up."Not for you"Neji said."Naruto just lay back don't try to move so much"Sakura said."You need any extra pillows"Hinata said."No you guys I'm fine don't worry so much"Naruto said.

"I'm just hurt my leg"He said."Will you be able to walk"Hinata said."I don't know"Naruto said."So that means your out of the team right"Sasuke said while starring out the window."Sasuke don't be like that Naruto is alright"Sakura said."This is no time to be worrying about the team Sasuke"Sai said.

"Team?"Neji said."Yeah you got one"Sasuke said."No how inmature"Neji said."Whatever"Sasuke said."Did you guys catch the guy"he said."no'Sai said."I knew the guy"Naruto said,Everybody was like !!!??."Yeah I met him before"Naruto said."Are you sure Naruto"Sakura said."I know he is from the other side of the tracks you know"Naruto said.

"Well how do you know him"Sasuke said." years ago somes guys tried to rob me and he helped me out I forgot his name though but I don't feel angry at him for shooting me he must've had a reason"Naruto said."You idiot if you know him why don't you turn him in"Sasuke said."You don't understand he had it hard on him he does not come from where we came from Sasuke you're rich and selfish he has to help out his family unlike you"Naruto said.

"You shut up"Sasuke said."Like I care where he came from"He said and walked out."Sorry about him"Sakura said and went after Sasuke said."Sasuke why are acting stupid"Sakura said,"Shut up Sakura and leave me alone"Sasuke said."you talking to me"Sakura said."Yeah I said your name"Sasuke said and turned around.

"Sasuke where suppose to be in there with Naruto,it's not about you right now"Sakura said and went back to the room naruto was in,Sasuke left and went to a bar."Where did Sasuke go"Neji asked."I don't know"Sakura said."Excuse me I got to go,see you guy's later"Sai said.'Sasuke can't stop thinking about his self'Sai thought.

"I'm going to stay here with Naruto"Hinata said."Ok,Neji can you give me a ride home"Sakura said."Fine"Neji said."Ten ten won't mind right"Sakura said."She won't"Neji said and smirked."Bye"Sakura said and they left,Nauto looked over at hinata"Thanks"He said."N-no problem"hinata said.

"You need anything"She said while fluffing his pillow and tucking him in."No"Naruto said and place his hand on Hinata's face's,She leaned in for a wrapped her arms around His neck they started making out and hinata blushed alot.

In Neji's car.

"What's wrong with Sasuke"He asked."I really don't know all we ever do is makeout and have sex we never really talk about things like this"Sakura said."I didn't really want to know what you two do"Neji said."oh sorry"Sakura said."But you done it before I know"She said."change the the subject please"Neji said.

They pulled up to Sakura's house"Bye Neji"Sakura said,He pulled off,Sakura walked in and the tv room was set up like a photo shoot"What's going on Ino pig"Sakura said."Oh Sakura I thought you were with-"Ino said."You thought wrong what the fuck did you do to the house."Sakura asked."We are having a photo shoot"Ino said.

"Well I'm going to bed"Sakura said."Wait somthing happen with you and sasuke again"Ino said and followed her."Sakura break up with him date someone and he will come back better than ever"Ino said,Sakura stopped at the stairs."You think that would work"She said."Psshh shaw yeah"Ino said.

At the Bar.

"I knew you would be here"Sai said."What do you want"Sasuke said."Why are you like this"Sai asked."like what"Sasuke asked."Like you don't care for anyone,people don't like a person like you so why don't you just cut th bullshit"Sai said."WHAT'Sasuke said and stood up."You heard me"Sai said."You are out of the team talking to me like that are you crazy"Sasuke said.

"Like I care"Sai said and stormed off sasuke's phone ringed.

"WHAT"Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I'm thinking I should break up with you"Sakura said.

"You think,you better not"He said.

"Well I am *click*"Sakura hanged up.

Sasuke got mad and threw his phone."Bitch"Sasuke yelled."Hey man calm down"A guy said."Who are you"Sasuke asked."Suigetsu from team hawk but we are looking for another racer you seem up for it Raven"Suigetsu said."So you know my street name"Sasuke said.


	6. So bad for Sakura

* * *

"Why would I want to join your team"Sasuke said while walking away."Think about it"Suigetsu said.'Dang he might not take the deal'he thought."Look,you can take over the streets but if you keep up with that lame team you won't"Suigetsu said."I will think about it"Sasuke said and went ouside.

'I forgot that Sakura's car is still at my house I'll make sure she dosn't get it back'Sasuke thought and drove home,He went inside and grabbed a bat,He started smashing Sakura's car windows.

"Ok Ino I have to find a date"Sakura said."I know umm how about Shikamaru"Ino said."No he is too lazy"Sakura said."Oh I know Kiba"Ino said."Hmm I guess he would work I'll call him tonight"Sakura said."Good now I'm about to go get a tattoo"Ino said."Huh"Sakura said."Of what"She said.

"I don't know"Ino said and left.'What goes on in her head'Sakura thought,Sakura looked at her phone'Should I call Sasuke'Sakura thought'my car is over his I guess I will get it when Ino comes back'She thought.'I think to myself alot'She thought.

Ino walked into the tattoo walked up to he"Hey Ino"He said."You work here"Ino said."Yeah just come in the back and I'll be the one giving you a tattoo"Sai said."Oh"Ino said."Somthing wrong"Sai asked."Nothing"Ino said,They walked into the back,Ino started looking at the tattoos."What do you think I should get"She asked.

"I don't know but you need to tell me where too"Sai said."On my lower back"Ino said."Ok did you pick one"Sai asked."I Want the blue butterfly"Ino said.

With Sakura

Sakura was on the phone with Sasuke.

"Um hello Sasuke I need to get my car later on today"Sakura said.

"......"

"Sasuke you there"Sakura said.

"Your car has been towed"Sasuke said.

"WHAT!!!???"Salkura yelled.

"Why are you yelling in my ear"Sasuke said.

"Cause you towed my car"Sakura said.

"You're crazy I did nothing"Sasuke said.

"Yes you did YOU MANIAC HOMO"Sakura yelled.

"*click**beeeeeeeeep"

"Sasuke answer me"Sakura said.

Sakura hanged up.'I don't need him'She thought,Sakura called ino.

"Hello"Ino said.

"Sasuke towed my car"Sakura said.

"...............Anyway change of plans"Ino said.

"You don't care about me"Sakura said.

"No Im saying we can double date tonight"Ino said.

"Who do you got"Sakura said.

"Sai ^_^"Ino said.

"Wow ok I guess but I'm still sad"Sakura said.

"Don't worry bout Sasuke,Sai quit the team"Ino said.

"Put him on the phone"Sakura said.

"He says he dosen't want to talk BYE *click*"Ino said.

'Whats her problem'Sakura thought.'there's really no one who can race besides me and sasuke should I quit'She thought.

At the hospital

"I'm bored"Naruto said."Well you can't really do anything"Hinata said."Your right but it's boring"Naruto said."You will have to wait"Hinata said then smiled at Naruto."Naruto I have to go Choji needs me in the kicthen"Hinata said."I forgot about your job"Naruto said,Hinata walked out the works at a japanese restraunt with Choji,He owns the place.

'what am I going to do about the team'Naruto thought.'Sasuke is not really cut out to be a leader'He thought.

At Sakura's House.

Ino came in."You called Kiba yet"She asked."I called him he said he can't go"Sakura said."Well I don't know what to do now"Ino said."Cause you never have a back up plan"Sakura said."What ever so what are you going to do tonight"Ino asked."I'll stay here alone,by myself here"Sakura said in a lonely tone.

"Um ok"Ino said and went in her room."Aren't you suppose to cheer me up,oh never mind"Sakura said,Sakura got on her laptop and checked her had one message from her step brother,Yeah Sakura has a step brother he has a spanish backround well that means Sakura's step dad spanish.

The message said.

Long time no see sister,I want to come see you soon probaly few days from now I'll come to konoha,It's been a year I can't wait to see you.

"Ino come down here"Sakura yelled,Ino came down stairs"What did I do"Ino said."Nothing,my step brother is coming down you know Rico"Sakura said,"He is,I got to get a new outfit"Ino said,Sakura stared at Ino"He only likes you as a friend"Sakura said."Whatever"Ino said."You know nothing about men"She added.

"Wait what was that you just said"Sakura said standing up,'Oh shit she's mad'Ino thought."Nothing"Ino said and ran up stairs.

* * *

Me:I AM SO SORRY for making you wait so long school started and everything I'm so busy lol thanx a millon keep reading and REVIEW I will update other stories soon

* * *


	7. No way its been only a day!

* * *

I dont not Own naruto and the song Super nova by Mr Hudson

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

There was going to be a street race tonight but I couldn't go cause my car is towed and Ino is out shopping,I feel like a fool following Ino's idea its been like a day and I can't forget bout Sasuke,I sighed I will just call him and asked to go out to a sushi bar or something to talk bout us.I dialed his number.

"Um Sasuke"I said

"Sakura what you calling for"Sasuke asked

"I was wondering if we could go out for something to eat"I said.

"Ok I guess where do you wanna go and what time"Sasuke said.

"You can pick me up an like an hour and we can go to Chouji's restruant"I he said yes

"Ok see ya"Sasuke said.

I hung up well I feel better after talking to Sasuke but what am I going to wear,Ino just came in the door with a few bags but sai was behind her carring more.

Normal P.O.V

"Ino I need something to wear"Sakura said."Why,you got a date?'ino said."Kinda I'm going out to eat with Sasuke"Sakura said."Ugh Sakura come on just get over him"Ino said."Thanks for being supportive Inopig"Sakura said and went to her room."I thought she broke up with him"Sai said."She is always like that with Sasuke"Ino said."You getting jealous"Sai asked."Hellz no"Ino said in a angry voice.

"So I have an hour to get in the shower and get dress"Sakura said to herself,She took an half an hour shower and then put on a Red tank top with a black mini skirt and black heels,She looked in the mirror "Good thing that I can fit Ino's clothes"She said and smiled,She walked down stairs and sat on the couch.

"I thought you were just going out to eat not a hot date"Ino said."Yeah I am"Sakura said."Well you look like your are going on a date"Ino said."Well NO ONE ASKED YOU TO SAY WHAT I LOOK LIKE"Sakura said,Sasuke knocked at the door,Sakura open the door"I'm all ready"She said.

"Um ok"Sasuke said starring at Sakura's _body_."Something wrong?"Sakura asked,Sasuke smirked"Nothing nothing at all"Sasuke said in a smooth voice,They walked to Sasuke's car,Sasuke started driving and put on some music super nova by Mr Hudson

_When I feel Like taking off _

_let me be your super nova_

_Before you make the biggest mistake of your life_

_just give me the chance to get it right_

"I never knew you liked this song"Sakura said."Yeah "Sasuke said and started speeding and starring at Sakura at the same time and smirked,Sakura smiled and laughed,Sasuke slowed down when he saw the restaurant"Thats a trick I learned"Sasuke said parking in the parking lot"You should teach me that sometime"Sakura said.

They walked into the restaurant and got to their table"So what do you want to talk to me about"Sasuke asked."When I broke up with you it was Ino's idea I wasn't for sure on doing it I-"Sakura stopped when Sasuke talked"I understand Sakura"He said."You do?"Sakura said."Yeah..so are we dating again"Sasuke said."Uh I guess but I need my car back"Sakura said.

"I'll have at your house tomorrow I promise lets eat"Sasuke said."ok good"Sakura said.'Finally I don't have to worry everything is working out good'Sakura thought and smiled,They ate and talked,"I was thinking we should go back to my house"Sasuke said."Oh so you wanns have sex or somethin"Sakura said while holding a sake bottle she was kinda drunk.

".....Lets just get out of here"Sasuke said,He put the cash on the table for the bill,Sakura stumbled outside with Sasuke 'I never thought she would get this drunk.....oh well'Sasuke thought and helped Sakura to the car."TAHnks baby"Sakura said,"No problem"Sasuke said,Sasuke started driving realyy fast down the road.

It was close to midnight street lights and signs were on,Sakura leaned on sasuke's shoulder and fell alseep."Hmph"Sasuke sped up a little,Sasuke notice flashing lights behind him"Damn"Sasuke said and sped up then made a sharp turn,Sasuke had his license stupended awhile ago and his name was known to alot of cops.

Sasuke had to take the long way to his house,He passed a few red lights he started to see more cop cars,He made a U turn and

* * *

Me:well i left a cliff hanger so what will happen to sasuke? O_o lol review and tell me what u think

* * *


	8. Busted

Sasuke was speeding down the road."Slow down!"Sakura yelled."I can't Sakura unless you wanna go to fuckin jail"Sasuke yelled."Well I dont but....."Sakura yelled back."But what?"Sasuke yelled."Nothing I don't know what to say any more Im just freaking out!"Sakura said,She looked at Sasuke and said."Let me out or I'm jumping out this car!"."W-What are you crazy!!!!!!!?"Sasuke said."SASUKE! IM SERIOUS"Sakura said and looked at Sasuke seriously.

"Ok ok hold on I have to find a place to drop you off at"Sasuke said."But your are stupid for wanting to get out this car"He said."Look! Sasuke I don't care what you call me,if the cops see me with you I am in more trouble!"Sakura said."Calm down"Sasuke said and sped up. Turned down a small alley and stopped."Hurry up and go"Sasuke said and looked at Sakura."Ok"Sakura said and got out and looked back at Sasuke"See you soon.

"Hope so........"Sasuke mumbled and put his car in reverse and drove on the main streets,Sakura started running down Allies and she kept seeing head lights and flashing sirens."There everywhere"Sakura thought.

Sakura P.O.V

I don't know where to go every main street has cops driving up and down them,I can't leave these allies!. I see head lights behind me OMG OMG gotta run."Don't make us use force"A cop said through the microphone thing.I'm a keep running damn there's a dead end."NO NO this can't been the end!"I said,A cop ran out and put handcuffs on me"NO"I yelled."Shut up and don't even try to fight!"He yelled.

Normal P.O.V with Sasuke

"I hope Sakura is ok I can't believe how stupid she is"Sasuke sighed and stomped down on the gas pedal.".........She's always been stupid."Sasuke thought.

With Sakura

Sakura was sitting in one of those rooms where you talk to cops(Look I don't know what it called lol),Mizuki sat down(Yeah he a cop so is iruka)."Look we can put you in jail or we could make a deal between you and me"He said,Sakura sighed."What kind of deal?"She asked."I'll let you go if you tell me where sasuke lives"He said."No"She said."hm mm ok rat out a street racer for me and I'll let you go"Mizuki tried another offer.

"I guess I could........."Sakura thought."Whats his name? his name oh Ryujin"She thought."...I-I know a guy named Ryujin he told me he street races"She said."So you know where he lives"Mizuki asked."No"Sakura said,Mizuki sighed."So where did you talk to him at?"."This place called the Scarecrow lobby the owner Kakashi hatake."Sakura said.

"Well ok Sakura I think thats all we need you can go but stay out of trouble or else"Mizuki said,Sakura rolled her eyes and walked out the room,"What happen?" a cop asked Mizuki."Oh nothing you don't need to know"He said,Sakura was standing outside waitng for Sasuke to pick her up(She used her cellphone),

Sasuke pulled up and Sakura got in,"How did you get out?"Sasuke asked."Just a deal I made"Sakura said."What?"Sasuke thought."What kind of deal Sakura?"He asked."Something about giving information its nothing"Sakura said while looking out the window."Information? about what and who"Sasuke said."It's nothing sasuke"Sakura said."I don't like you hiding things from me"Sasuke said."Oh well"Sakura said."I hide alots of things from you"

She thought while looking at Sasuke."What you looking at?"He asked."Nothing!! just take me home its freaking 3 Am"Sakura said."DON'T raise your voice at me"Sasuke said."Whatever"Sakura said.".....you don't scare me"She said under her breath."What was that?"Sasuke said."Nothing"Sakura said while shaking her head.

They pulled up to Sakura's(And Ino's) house."Guess I'll call you later"Sasuke said."Yeah Ok"Sakura said,got out and closed the door."Hey!Don't slam the door"Sasuke said,Sakura just kept walking to her door way."I thinks shes mad or something hope she's not mad at me"Sasuke thought.

Sakura walked in and heard some noise upstairs."what the-"She thought and walked up stairs,The noise got louder and it was ____

* * *

Me:Hey I moved to Indiana lol i was busy packin and stuff got a project for school already lol so review and i will get the next chap ASAP ok i left another cliff hanger wonder what the sound is lol i know but you don't my mind is full of ideas now for this story so yay im a write them down its good for makin up chapters REVIEW PLEASEEEE ^_^ next chapeter might have Ryujin in it too im a start workin on the next chapter NOW


	9. The fight

Sakura Heard a female call out Sai's name,Sakura rolled her eyes"It has to be Ino and Sai but it sounds like its coming from my room"She thought and walked to her door and swung it open."OH MY GOD"Sakura yelled,Sai was on top of Ino,they both had nothing on,"SAKURA"Ino yelled and covered herself.

"WHY my freakin bed"Sakura asked."Mines is too loud and squeaky"Ino said. while blushing."Well by the time you guys get done its going to be squeaky too"Sakura said and Sai blushed."Gosh you know what I'm out I'm going downstairs and sleep on the couch I had a long night you two stars keep it down"Sakura said and left."Have to burn the pillows,covers and sheets now dang Ino"Sakura thought.

Sakura laid on the couch. "Bored can't sleep now"She thought."Im just going call Sasuke"She thought. She had his number on speed dial.

ring ring ring

"Hello"A snobby female voice said.

"Sasuke?"Sakura said.

"Wrong number"the chick said them hung up.

"What?"Sakura thought"I'm sure this is his number"She said to herself,called back and no one answered."This ain't right"She thought then she jumped up and started looking for Ino's cars keys. She looked in Ino's purse."Bingo"Sakura said and grabbed the keys and went outside."I don't know whats going on but I'm a figure it out"Sakura said while starting the car.

At Sasukes House

"Who's was that?"Sasuke asked Karin(OH! KARIN??).

"Someone who just had the wrong number"Karin said. Sasuke look at Karin oddly. "What?"She Asked. Sasuke sneered . "Nothing"He said. "Why don't you come to bed?"Karin Asked and smiled. "Humph"Sasuke said and started crawling into the bed. Then there was a knock at the door."Who could that be?"He thought. "Hold on a sec"He said to Karin and headed down stairs.

The knock got louder."I'm coming!"Sasuke said and answered it. His face full of shock."S-Sakura? what are you doing here"Sasuke said. Sakura just walked in with no answer."Sakura answer me!"Sasuke said. Sakura started walking towards the stairs then Sasuke pulled her back by her arm. "What are you doing?"Sasuke said in a angry voice.

"Who was that girl that answered your phone"Sakura asked. "You came all the way here for that s"Sasuke said and looked into Sakuras eyes."Need to learn how to mind your own dang business."He said."Now leave!"He shouted."NO!"Sakura said and escaped from Sasuke's grip and ran to his bedroom.

"Sakura!"Sasuke yelled while running up the stairs."Wha?!"Sakura said and saw Karin laying in Sasuke's bed then stared at Sasuke."What are you doing with her! you took me out tonight Sasuke!!"Sakura said and started walking into Sasuke's room. She picked up a lamp. "Sakuraa"Sasuke Yelled. Sakura threw it at Sasuke's Family picture. Karin ran into the bathroom scared of Sakura and scared of what Sasuke's going to do.

"Thats it you Crazy bitch"Sasuke said and ran up to Sakura and grabbed her then slammed her on the bed. He put his hands around her neck strangling her. 'Sasuke (Gasp).....St-stop"She yelled trying to get him off of her. Karin rushed out and saw the look in Sasuke's eyes and shivered.

"I have to help her... or else"Karin thought,ran to Sasuke and pushed him over and said to Sakura. "Get out of here girl." Sakura ran out with tears in her eyes. "Karin what are you doing"Sasuke asked. "..I'm sorry Sasuke"Karin said trying not to make eye contact. Sasuke walked down stairs and saw Sakura rushing outside the door then he ran outside.

Before Sakura could start the car,Sasuke stood in the way."Moved!'Sakura yelled. Sasuke ran to the door."Your staying with me tonight"He said opening the door. Then Sasuke heard a motorcycle come by and it stopped. "What the freak do you want!"He yelled at the guy on the motorcycle."Hmm wonder whats going on here"The guy on the motorcycle thought pushed down his shades a bit,it showed his onyx eyes.

Sasuke started loosing his grip off of Sakuras shirt. Kind of noticing the guy.

* * *

Me:I bet you guys know who it is onyx eyes,motorcycle,Sasuke notices him lets see what going happen REVIEW OR I WILL STOP THE STORY AND PICK THE WORLFD UP AND DROP IT ON YOUR FREAKIN HEAD! lol no really -__-


	10. You? damnit

The guy steped off his motorcycle and took his shades of and darted a look at Sasuke. "Itachi?"Sasuke said too himself and let go of Sakura. "Yeah I was riding around the streets now I wanna know whats going on here?"Itachi asked while walking towards Sasuke. "Nothing! Get out of here"Sasuke said."This problem doesn't concern you"He said."Yes it does now it does cause I saw you put a hand on a girl"Itachi said.

"Look you don't have to do this!"Sakura yelled at Itachi. Sasuke went up to Itachi and said."It's none of your concern". Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and slammed Sasuke to the ground and lifted him up again."Look! This pisses me off!"Itachi yelled. He let go and Sasuke stumbled back. Sasuke took a swung to Itachi's jaw. Then kneed him in his stomach. Blood shot out of Itachi's mouth and Sakura stepped out the car.

"Guys stop fighting"Sakura yelled. They just ignored her and Itachi scooped Sasuke off the ground and slammed him. Itachi started pounding sasuke's face. Every hit got harder. Itachi stopped and pinned Sasuke's arm and said."You remember this brother don't you I used to beat your ass and I still can"He said.

Sasuke was inraged by this statement and threw Itachi off of him. He stood up and said."You always think you are better than me but your not!" And pointed to Itachi. Itachi shook his head."Foolish little brother..."He said. He reached inside of his cloud coverd black jacket and pulled out a black object. The moon light hit it and it shined."A gun?"Sakura thought."Don't do it!"She yelled.

Itachi pointed the 9mm to Sasuke while getting off the ground."Look go back in to your little safe house and we want have a problem"Itachi said."Coward!"Sasuke yelled."You can't even fist fight!"He added. Itachi smirked."Sasuke...........I could give you this gun and still whoop your ass."He said.

Itachi started to pull the trigger. Sakura ran in front of Sasuke and closed her eyes. The bullet just peirced passed Sasuke."I missed on purpose but....If I was trying to shoot you I would've killed that girl"Itachi said and looked at Sakura."Why are you so stupid?"He asked. Sakura just looked down.

Sasuke just turned around heading back to his house."I swear Itachi......."Sasuke said and kept walking"..........You better watched your back"He said and went inside. Itachi smirked and thought."When does that boy learn"Itachi walked over to Sakura."Wh-what do you want?"She asked kind of frighten.

"I'm not going hurt you."Itachi said and placed a hand on Sakura's face trying to get a closer look at her."What are you doing?"Sakura asked."Checking if your not injured"Itach said."You don't have to"Sakura said while gently moving Itachi's hand away."!!?"Itachi thought when he saw the small bruise on Sakura's neck.

"_He_ did that?"He asked. Sakura looked down knowing that was from Sasuke choking her."I wanna take you to the hostpital to get that checked out"Itachi said."N-No thank you it's nothing."Sakura said."Ok"Itachi said. then looked at his watch"damn almost 5"He thought.

"Think you should be gettting home."Itachi said."Yeah by the way my name is Sakura Haruno"Sakura said."Itachi Uchiha the best out of the Uchiha"He said and smirk."Your pretty cocky"Sakura said."Yeah I know."Itachi said."See ya around I guess"Sakura said,heading to her car(Ino's).

"You too...hey?"Itachi said."What?"Sakura asked,turning around."You should give me your number"Itachi said. Sakura thought for a sec and said."687-9041"She said and turn back to the direction of her car."Why did I do that!!?! that guy could be dangerous...but he is hot"She thought. Itachi was putting Sakura's number into his cell while walking to his motorcycle.

The chains jingled on his black jeans while walking. His black hair loose down his back. He put his sun glasses back on and jumped on his motorcycle and rode off."I will have to call her tomorrow.."Itachi thought. Sakura started driving off too. It might not seem but She wants to run into Itachi again.

* * *

me:yeah I got this chap up fast i can work on chaps in school in computer lab ^_^ don't you just loooooove Itachi? I do! LOL review.

Itachi:I wonder if the readers wanna see more of me maybe like a shower scene in the next chap?

Me: O_O

Itachi: ^/_\^

Sakura: O_e


	11. Meeting the Akatsuki

Sakura was sleeping in her bed. It was 3 PM. Ino walked passed her room and thought. "She's still sleep?" Ino walked into her room. Sakura's phone started ringing. "Huh?"Ino said to herself. She grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello"Ino said.

"Sakura?" A guy asked.

"No this is a friend, Who are you?"Ino asked.

"I-Itachi Uchiha, Where is sakura?"He said.

"She is asleep"She said. "Uchiha?"She thought.

"tell her I called"He said and hanged up.

"Uchiha?" Ino thought again to herself. She jumped on top of Sakura and yelled." Wake up wake up up!".

"Cut it out"Sakura mumbled. "WAKE UP!" Ino said for the last time and jumped again. Sakura sat up. "DID YOU HEAR ME? CUT IT OUT!"She yelled. Ino sweat dropped." Um OK" She said. "Well Itachi UCHIHA called you" She said. "Huh? what? when? why did you answer my phone?" Sakura said. "cause I can"Ino said. Sakura grabbed her phone and called back the last number on recent calls.

"Itachi?" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah this is him" Itachi said.

"Oh...so what did you call for?"Sakura asked.

"Me and a group of friends are going to a club tonight, I was hoping if you could come along,"Itachi said.

"And I can pick you up"He added.

"That sounds cool what time tonight?"She asked.

"Around 12 o'clock"He said.

"ok see ya : )"She said full of happiness

"Alright bye"He said then hanged up.

"Sakura what are you doing with another Uchiha"Ino asked. "Why should you know" Sakura said."Well I am your best friend ^_^ SO TELL ME!"Ino said."Well I just gave him my number that's it"Sakura said. "ooh wait does Sasuke know?"Ino asked. "Uh...well...I'm going to go eat some breakfast"Sakura said trying to change the subject. "Sakura! It's 3:15"Ino yelled while her friend ran down stairs.

* * *

11:30 At the Akatsuki's place.

"Alright don't act crazy tonight, I don't want you guys to scare her" Itachi said. "Why do you always say that when you bring a girl Itachi? The girl ain't nothing but another bitch."Hidan said while putting his akatsuki leather jacket on.

"Your just jealous Hidan"Kazuku said while counting money."Well hell yea I am! you see the bitches Itachi pull in here! hey itachi can I have her when your done with her!"Hidanyelled while chuckling. Itachi just shook his head. 'This might not be a good idea if hidanis going try to mess with Sakura.'He thought.

"We're heading out meet you there Itachi"Pein said as the gang walked out the door. "Ok"Itachi said.'I'm going to take a shower..'Itachi thought.

* * *

Sakura had on a pink short sleeve dress shirt with white stripes on it and white shorts. She was in the mirror combing her hair. Ino was somewhere with Sai(not that Sakura cared).Her cell phone started to ring on her bed. She dived onto her bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello!"She said.

"Sakura, I just got out of the shower I will be there soon"Itachi said. Sakura though of Itachi in a shower.

"..."

"Sakura?"Itachi said.

"Oh oh ok"Sakura said.

"Ok bye"Itachi said. Sakura hung up and got back to getting ready for her 'date' but it was more of a hang out thing.

* * *

The Akatsuki gang were sitting in The VIP section.

"ugh damn where is itachi" Hidan asked while sipping his drink. "I think I see him" Sasori said. 'Where!"Hidan yelled. "Over there with some pink haired girl"Sasori said pointing. "Pink...what the fuck..?"Hidan said when he saw them. Itachi walked over to the group. Sakura was kind of nervous meeting them cause well they all stared her down. Sakura and Itachi Sat down.

"Um.. I'm Sakura"She said then smiled.

"I'm pein the leader of the group nice to meet you"Pein said. 'Group?'Sakura thought. "We are a street racing group 'The Akatsuki'"Pein said. "Oh cool"Sakura said.

"Aren't you Cherry from the group The SS Shinobi" Sasori asked. "Yeah that's me"Sakura said while putting up the V.

"You guys suck! and why is your hair pink?"Hidan said. Itachi Slapped own his forehead.'Why would you say something like that.'He thought.

"The Raven(Sasuke's nick name) is a sore loser! didn't you date him?"Hidan said."Why would you go with Itachi if-"Hidan was cut of because Kisame elbowed him in the gut."You're pissing Itachi off"He whispered to Hidan. "Drinks any one!"Deidara yelled. "Yes!"Everyone said togeher.

Pein looked over at the bar and saw a group of three. A guy with a deadly glare in his eyes with red hair and a Kanji tattoo on his head, A guy with a black hoodie and the hood over his head and a girl with blonde hair and it was up in four pony tails. Pein griped his gun that was in his jackets inside pocket. "Thats the 'Monster'" He thought.

* * *

Me:My pc been in the shop for awhile now it's out yay well I haven't been getting alot of reviews DX please review and YES it's a cliff hanger and all akatsuki members wear a gun on them.


	12. AN

Itachi looked over at pein then looked over at the bar. "_Oh no!"_Itachi thought. Pein stood up real quick, took out his gun and let off two shots at the bar where the Red head was sitting. One bullet hit a glass and it shattered, the other missed too. "Damn it!"Pein yelled. Sakura cover her ears because the shots were so loud. "What are you doing!"She yelled. Pein looked back at her then glared at Itachi. "Sakura we have to get out of here"Itachi said. "What? Whats going?"Sakura said. Itachi didn't have time to explain the whole Akastuki thing if he did, he still couldn't tell her.

He grabbed Sakura by the arm and said. "Lets go!". They ran out of the club along with other people. When they got outside Sakura got out of Itachi's grip. "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me something!"Sakura said. "Sakura I will, trust me Ok now Lets go!"Itachi said, jumping on his bike. Sakura jumped on and held Itachi tight. "_I don't know where he is taking me...but I have to trust him for now!"_She thought.

* * *

This is just the preview of the next chapter. Just need to let all my readers know I go back to school on tuesday so the chapters might be up slow ^_^ Thanks for reading


	13. Chased and hunted down

Itachi looked over at pein then looked over at the bar. "_Oh no!"_Itachi thought. Pein stood up real quick, took out his gun and let off two shots at the bar where the Red head was sitting. One bullet hit a glass and it shattered, the other missed too. "Damn it!"Pein yelled. Sakura cover her ears because the shots were so loud. "What are you doing!"She yelled. Pein looked back at her then glared at Itachi. "Sakura we have to get out of here"Itachi said. "What? Whats going?"Sakura said. Itachi didn't have time to explain the whole Akastuki thing if he did, he still couldn't tell her.

He grabbed Sakura by the arm and said. "Lets go!". They ran out of the club along with other people. When they got outside Sakura got out of Itachi's grip. "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me something!"Sakura said. "Sakura I will, trust me Ok now Lets go!"Itachi said, jumping on his bike. Sakura jumped on and held Itachi tight. "_I don't know where he is taking me...but I have to trust him for now!"_She thought.

* * *

Gaara,Kankuro and Temari ran out of the club. Pein saw them leave and yelled. "Deidara! Sasori! go after him!" . They both ran out to the parking lot. They saw Gaara running towards his car. Kankuro turned to the Akatsuki members.

"Gaara,Temari get out of here!"He said. Gaara rushed to his car. Temari went to hers.

"Meet me at your place!"She yelled to Gaara. Gaara just nodded his head and sped off.

Kankuro was prepared to fight.

"Deidara go after Gaara!"Sasori shouted. Deidara jumped on his motorcycle and zoomed off after Gaara. "_I can't let him get to Gaara"_Kankuro thought. He started rush to his car but was knocked down by Sasori. Sasori stood over Kankuro swinging his fist. Punching Kankuro in the face.. He spat out some blood. Sasori stopped to catch his breath. Kankuro saw that this could would be the time he could get up. He kicked Sasori away, got up as quick as he could and stumbled to his car.

Sasori ran up to Kankuro and grabbed the back of his neck. "Ahh!" Kankuro cried out. Sasori pulled Kankuro's head back then slammed it into the car's driver seat window. Kankuro's head went right through the glass, It shatterd everywhere. Sasori just let go and backed up and Kankuro's body fell to the ground, unconscious. Sasaori dusted his hands off and jumped on his bike then pulled out his cell phone. The rest of the gang had already headed out.

* * *

Deidara was speeding down the road following Gaara's car. His cellphone started to ring but decided to not anwser it he was too focused on his _mission. _Gaara saw Deidara behind him. Deidara sped up and was now beside him. Deidara dug down into his coat pocket and pulled out his pistol.

Gaara's eyes widen and he tried to bust a U-turn but before he could steer POW!...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

His front left wheel was shot out. He spun out of control. He rammed up the curb and stopped. His airbag came out late... He paused seeing the smoke float around. He turned and looked out his window. A figure in the smoke walked up to him, two shots rang into the night landing in his chest.."Life is a Bang! he eh"

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch next to Itachi. She had a confused but bored look on her face. An awkward silence past, then the front door swung open, the akatsuki gang walked in except Deidara."Turn the TV on."Pein said to Itachi. Hidan was the last to walk in and had McDonald's. He sat between Sakura and Itachi. Pulled out a small fry. "Want some pinky?"He asked Sakura. "No.."She said blankly. "Well fine then..be that way."Hidan said. "Dont' talk to me."She replied.

"Itachi you can take her home now.."Pein said. Sakura got up and walked towards the door, offended. _"Worst night out ever!"_She thought. Itachi followed but pause and looked at the TV. "Breaking news shots were fired in the famous konoha club "Paradise Lounge" around midnight. A fight also broke out in the parking lot. A man is being rushed to the hospital at this second. A witness said the infamous akastuki gang was at the scene."The news lady said.

Pein clenched his fist. "Oh! we just got informed that a Red 2010 Porsche Panamera was found crashed on the side of the road, A young man aged around 20 was found dead in the driver seat."The women said. "So Deidara got him.."Sasori said to himself.

* * *

Temari stood in Gaara's home. Glaring at the TV watching the news. She gasped hearing the breaking news and a tear slipped down her cheek "Gaara...Kankuro."She whispered.

* * *

Me:Review please.


	14. Just let me muh'fuckin love you

HEY HEY I own nothing only my character Ryujin.

* * *

Sasuke sat up In his bed, yawning. Hearing the shuffling in the sheets he turned to look at Karin. He rubbed his hand in his hair, thinking about Sakura. Bit his lip and jumped out of bed.

"Why the fuck am I thinking about her?" He thought. He grabbed his phone, saw he had a missed call from Itachi and dialed his number.

"Uh, hello?" Itachi Said.

"You called?" Sasuke said.

" oh, I just wanted to say what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about remember that night, I stopped YOU from abusing Sakura, I thought you knew better than that, you on drugs or what?"

"Fuck you! You can't come at me like that, like your life is so perfect, you care about that bitch more than me!"

"At least I care for her more than you do.."

*click* Sasuke Hung up the phone. Karin stared at him. He shot a look back and she looked away. "Do I have anger problems?" He asked.

"Uh uh what?"She stuttered. "You know what I said!" He growled. "N-no you don't have anger problems!"She said frighten. "I know your lying, you can leave now…" He said coldly. Karin gathered her clothes and headed for the door. "Cold hearted bastard.."She mumbled under her breath. "I know."Sasuke said in a low tone.

* * *

"Soo I heard a bunch of shit went down at the club last night!"Ino yelled at Sakura, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it.." Sakura said. "oh sorry, but are you planning to go out with Itachi anytime soon?" Ino asked. "Don't think so, to be honest I really want to talk to Sasuke.."Sakura said then sighed, resting her head on the table. "Well, do it!" Ino said.

Sakura got up from the table and went to her room. She sat down on her bed, let out a deep sigh and started to call Sasuke.

"Yeah."His voice sounded depressed.

"Sasuke.." Sakura said. She could hear him sigh on the phone.

"Call me back later, go talk to my brother or something.." He said rudely.

" You jerk! Why do you treat me like nothing? You don't even care about anyone but yourself, your going to end up alone because how you act…"She shouted.

"…I'm fine with being alone."He snapped.

"Don't lie!"Sakura yelled, her voice started to crack and she started sniffing.

"Why did you even bother to call me?" He asked.

"…"

*click*

* * *

Ryujin was sitting in a police car.

"Fuck.."He said to himself.

"Well well your little girlfriend ratted you out." The cop, driving said.

"I don't have a girlfriend."He said with a confused look on his face. "oh really, a young girl with pick hair s-"The cop said."What!"Ryujin interrupted him. He gritted his teeth and thought "Sakura..why?" He kicked the seat out of anger. "Shit!" He yelled. "Hey! Cut it out!"The cop shouted. Ryujin just sat back, closed his eyes and thought about a way to get out of this.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his home, by himself, looking at a bottle of prescription drugs, he started chopping the pills up. Listening to "The Weeknd-Wicked Games"

"_I left my girl back home  
I don't love her no more  
And she'll never fucking know that  
These fucking eyes that I'm staring at.."  
_

He pushed his hands through his hair and asked his self what he was doing. "Fuck it, Fuck everything." He said.

"_Let me see that ass  
Look at all this cash  
And I emptied out my cards too  
Now I'm fucking leaning on that"_

"_Bring your love  
Baby I can bring my shame  
Bring the drugs  
Baby I can bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups, baby I can bring the drink  
Bring your body, baby I can bring you fame  
That's my muh'fuckin words too  
Just let me muh'fuckin love you.."_


End file.
